Doctor Who Prom (2010)
Les Doctor Who Prom 10 & 11 de 2010 sont deux concerts données en l'honneur de la série télévisée Doctor Who les samedi 24 et dimanche 25 juillet 2010 à 19h30 et 11h00 respectivement au Royal Albert Hall, c'est la seconde fois que la musique de Doctor Who est jouée lors des BBC Proms. Le concert fut interprété par le Choeur Philarmonique de Londres ainsi que l'orchestre national gallois de la BBC avec Ben Foster et Grant Llewellyn comme chefs d'orchestre, Foster dirigeait uniquement les compositions de Murray Gold. Les hôtes de ceux-ci furent Karen Gillan et Matt Smith. Les billets coûtèrent entre 6£ et 35£. Programme *'Murray Gold' The Mad Man with a Box (Prologue) (1) *'Murray Gold' An Untimely Arrival (1) *'John Adams' Short Ride in a Fast Machine *'Murray Gold' I am the Doctor (1) *'William Walton' Ouverture Portsmouth Point *'Gustave Holst' Les Planètes - Mars, the Bringer of War *'Murray Gold' Battle in the Skies (Daleks vs Spitfires) (1) Entracte (20 minutes) *'Karl Orff' Carmina burana – 'O Fortuna' *'Murray Gold' Amy (1) *'Murray Gold' Liz, Lizards, Vampires and Vincent (1) *'Richard Wagner' La chevauchée des Walkyries *'Murray Gold' This is Gallifrey / Vale decem (1) *'Murray Gold' Pandorica Suite (1) *'Murray Gold' Song of Freedom *'Delia Derbyshire' arr. par Murray Gold Doctor Who Theme (1) (1) Le 1 entouré de parenthèse indique la première interprétation de cette composition au BBC Proms. Déroulement du concert Première partie Le concert s'est ouvert avec la pièce The Mad Man with a Box chantée par Yamit Mamo. Par la suite, Karen Gillan prit la parole pour présenter le concert et annoncer la prochaine pièce comme étant l'introduction du Onzième Docteur sur nos écrans. Par la suite, An Untimely Arrival fut joué, des effets sonores furent ajoutés au concert (des cris du Docteur ainsi que le bruit du tournevis sonique). Avant d'introduire la prochaine pièce, Karen Gillan demanda dans l'audience qui avait déjà essayé des doigts de poulet dans la crème pâtissière et conseilla d'en manger le matin après que les parents aient essayé. La prochaine pièce, Short Ride in a Fast Machine fut d'abord jouée en 1986 et selon l'hôte pourrait très bien s'appliquer à la plupart des voyages de la compagne Amy Pond. Après, la composition I am the Doctor fut interprétée, une des parties fut jouée avec une guitare électrique accompagné par un audio visuel de la scène de The Pandorica Opens (où le Docteur annonce aux extraterrestres qu'il détient le Pandorica) ; des monstres montèrent aussi sur scène durant ce moment. L'ouverture Portsmouth Point est une pièce décrivant un port d'où les marins partaient pour découvrir de nouvelles contrée, Portsmouth est aussi la ville natale de Murray Gold. Mars, de Gustave Holst, est la pièce introductrice des planètes du même compositeur et obtînt sa première orchestration complète en 1918 ; cette composition s'enchaîna, sans interruption, après Portsmouth Point. La première partie se termina avec un Dalek se présentant comme étant un serviteur et laissa sa place à un empereur Dalek qui présenta Ben Foster en le menaçant de l'exterminer s'il ne commençait pas à jouer Battle in the Skies. Entracte Durant l'entracte, sur le poste de radio BBC radio 3, le documentaire Dance of the Daleks fut présenté. Une mini-interview avec Ben Foster fut aussi présentée. Deuxième partie La seconde partie débuta avec l'O Fortuna de Carl Orff (c'est apparemment une des pièce favorites de Gillan). La voix du Docteur fut entendue avec des petites plaisanteries pendant quelques instants. Il monta sur scène (toujours dans le rôle du Docteur) par la suite et demanda l'assistance d'une petite personne de l'audience pour désamorcer sa fausse bombe. Après cette mini-scène, Arthur Darvill monta sur scène et présenta la prochaine pièce Amy après avoir expliqué la relation entre Amy Pond et Rory Williams. Gillan présenta la prochaine pièce, Liz, Lizards, Vampires and Vincent, comme un amalgame de pièce ; des monstres provenant du titre de la pièce montèrent aussi sur scène. La chevauchée des Walkyries fut présentée comme ayant déjà été jouée durant le dernier proms. This is Gallifrey est apparement une des compositions préférée des fans et Vale Decem fut chanté par Mark Chambers. Durant la présentation, un montage des regénérations fut montré. Matt Smith présenta la pièce Pandorica Suite spécialement arrangée pour ce concert. Les trois hôtes (Smith, Gillan et Darvill) remercièrent l’audience et les solistes (Mamo et Chambers) et présentèrent les deux dernières pièces avec Murray Gold au clavier de Song of Freedom et Mark Chambers comme soliste. Le Doctor Who Theme s'enchaîna après sans interruption, cette version garda tous ses effets sonores contrairement à la dernière présentation du thème aux Proms qui ne l'avait pas fait. Notes *BBC3 a présenté en août 2010 le concert à la télévision dans son intégralité. *Nicholas Briggs était le responsable de la voix des Daleks durant le concert. en:Doctor Who at the Proms (2010) Catégorie:BBC Proms